


Idk

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Desert Island, Drama & Romance, Fever Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Out of Character, Sick Character, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law has been kidnapped in the middle of the night by none other than Doflamingo. Add that to the fact that he has been sick for the past week and you have a handful. It has been ten months since Luffy and Law took him down and now he broke out. What are his intentions? Will Law be okay? What does Doflamingo want? Yaoi M/M Don't like? Don't read. I don't own One Piece.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Kidnapped and Fevered Dreams

**Kidnapped and Fevered Dreams**

Shouting and loud noises awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. He looked out the window to find that it was still dark outside. Getting to his feet, Law left his shoes in his room and stumbled through the halls, barefooted. His head was killing him. It pounded with sickness. He had been sick for a few days but he was almost all better. He just had to wait.

"Bepo? Bepo, what's with all the noise?" He received no answer from his best friend and navigator. The sound of a transponder snail going off brought Law to his office. He looked sleepily at the snail before picking up the speaker. "Hello?"

"Law! You're in danger!" It was Smoker's voice. Law winced and pushed the snail backward at the loudness of the man's voice.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" He heard a thud from down the hall. It worried him.

"Doflamingo broke out of prison!" Fear quickly gripped Law as he heard those words. _He... He's out?!_ Another thud, closer to the room, made him look to the door. "Watch yourself, Law. He could be coming after you." The man hung up. Law, slowly, placed the speaker back on the snail as it went to sleep. He grabbed a smaller snail and slipped it in his pocket.

Shakily, Law made his way to the door and opened it. He saw no one from his crew in the hall. Cautiously, Law stepped into the hallway. He was careful to not make too much noise on the floor. He checked on his crew to see if any were awake but found everyone in bed. All twenty were accounted for.

Getting back to his room, Law felt uneasy. It was as if there was something watching him. He didn't like it at all. He stopped short in the doorway. There was something off about the room. Taking a few steps inside, Law immediately regretted his choice. His arms were forced behind his back and he was pushed face-first into the bed.

"Bepo! Penguin! Help!" He struggled against the hold on his arms. He didn't get the chance to say anything more before his world turned black once more. He swore he saw the faint colour of light pink before his vision faded. _Shit..._

...

Jolting awake, Law felt the warmth of the sun on his face and the warmth of the sand underneath him. He groaned at the pain in his head. _It hurts like hell. What happened last night? Did I drink too much with Shachi again?_ Turning on his side, then on his hands and knees, Law felt like shit. He was still trying to get over his sickness. It hurt to move too much.

"I see that you're awake." Law froze in his spot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _It has to be an illusion. It can't be real._ Slowly, Law lifted his head. He felt all hope leave him when he saw who was sitting on a rock near him.

Doflamingo sat there. He had his infamous pink coat on and his clothes he was taken down in. He seemed to have ditched the prison clothes. He was grinning at Law as he sat there on the rock. It was disturbing. Law disliked this situation.

"You're kind of hard to find when you're underwater all the time." Law's eyes widened as he heard his words. Memories from the night before came back to him. The uneasy feeling, the attack from behind, and then knockout.

"Y-You kidnapped me?!" Law was furious and afraid. He shakily rose to his feet. He started to back away from the man. "What do you want from me? Revenge? What did you do to my crew?" Law looked around himself and saw a forest to his left.

The man's grin turned to a frown. That made Law even more skittish of him. A frown was never a good sign. "I haven't done anything to your crew." He went quiet for a moment. That made Law feel a little better. "Revenge? You mean like killing you? Or torturing you?" Those words shot fear into his heart. Law didn't like that look nor the questions.

Law inched toward the trees. "I... I don't know." He saw the man stand up and his fear increased. It was when he took a few steps toward him that Law took off on shaky legs into the forest. He heard the man start running behind him.

"Law! Where're you going?!" The sound of his voice was getting closer. He heard some trees fall as he continued to run. "I don't want to hurt you!" That statement almost made him stop in his tracks. He sounded sincere. Law shook his head. He didn't believe him. _It's just a trap. That's all it is._

Getting to a waterfall, Law fell to his hands and knees. _I... I can't... can't run any... anymore._ Law was gasping for air at this point. He was so tired. He started to cough. It hurt his chest and he landed on his arms instead of his hands. He just wanted to sleep and catch his breath.

In his moment of resting, Law heard the footsteps behind him. His eyes widened as he coughed again. "Are you okay?" Law looked behind himself and saw that the grin wasn't there. He looked... concerned. It didn't sit well with him at all.

Scrambling to his feet, Law started running again. He knew something bad would happen if he kept running but he still continued on. He heard Doflamingo roar in what he guessed was probably anger, frustration, or both. He didn't stay to find out, though.

Getting to what looked like a village, Law noticed that it was abandoned. He could hear Doflamingo getting closer. He ran into the first house he came to. He decided to hide under the bed. It wasn't the best place but it was something, nonetheless.

Holding his hand to his mouth to quiet his breathing, Law heard the man walking through the village. "Law, I didn't kidnap you to hurt you! I did it to spend some time with my little brother!" Law would've laughed if his situation would've been different.

Taking the chance, Law decided to make a Room. He knew it was taxing on his body, but he had to get away from him. With the Room set, he used it to switch himself with a rock that was a little ways away from the house he was in and into the forest. When he was finished, he didn't move at first. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment.

"Where are you?! This island isn't that big! I'll find you eventually!" That fact put more fear into Law. He, shakily, got to his feet but almost fell over when he took a few steps. _No good. I can't... run anymore. My... body won't let me._

As quietly as he could, Law started to walk back the way he had come. He passed by the waterfall again. He couldn't hear the other man following him so he guessed that it was a good sign. His vision started to blur when he came to a small cottage. He held his right side as he studied his finding. It was a small cottage that had flowers growing around the sides of it. To him, it looked more like a small hill than a house. There was grass on the roof of it and on the walls.

Getting closer to it, Law found that the entrance to the cottage was a small wooden door that was just his height, if a little shorter. He opened the door. Inside was cozy looking. There was one bed with a fireplace nearby that could be used for cooking, a small wooden dresser, and a small bathroom connected to the main room.

Sighing, Law decided that it was better than nothing. He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed as soon as his legs hit the side of it. He couldn't help it. He was scared out of his mind, recovering from a sickness, and he was soooo tired. "Today can't get any fucking worse, can it?" he grumbled into the pillow. He was sore and out of energy. _A short nap can't hurt, right?_ He closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take over his body and drag him into dreamland, unaware of the person staring through the window at him with a grin.

...

_**"Torao! Are you okay?" Luffy shouted at him as he swayed to and fro on his feet. The kid kept coming in and out of focus.** _

_**"Yeah. I... I think so." He grabbed onto the railing of the ship. Luffy wore a worried and scared expression as he stared past Law. The man, slowly, turned his head to see what the younger one was looking at.** _

_**His eyes widened at what he saw. Fear gripped him as he stood on the Sunny. Doflamingo was materializing out of a wave of the ocean water. It was as if the water was spraying upward to keep him at deck level of the ship. He stared Law straight in the eyes. "Come back to me, Law." He grabbed onto Law's arms with an iron grip. "You only need me."** _

**_Law turned back to Luffy and reached out for him as he was being dragged off the ship and right toward the dark ocean. The teen's face was one of anger, fear, and sadness. "Straw Hat-ya! Help me!" Law called to him as he got closer and closer to the water. He watched as Luffy started to run at him._ **

**_Before he could get to him to help, Law was submerged into the water. Doflamingo disappeared and Law was all alone in the surrounding dark blue of the ocean. He started to flail about to get out of the water. Corazon, suddenly, appeared out of the water. He was smiling at him as he watched Law stop struggling. "Just let go. You'll be fine. I'm right here." Corazon reached a hand out to him. He was able to brush his fingers on Law's cheek._ **

**_Suddenly, he was surrounded by almost everyone he knew in a black, empty space with a white spotlight on him. "Give us your heart, Law," they all said in unison. Fear seized him as he stared at all the once-friendly faces he used to know. They all advanced on him at the same time. "We want your heart!" they shouted as they started to claw at him._ **

**_"Get off me! I don't want to die!" He pushed and shoved at them. Luffy's once childish face was now twisted with a manic grin at him. Bepo was even scary to look at. He looked like a wild animal. Nami's pretty face was messed up with an evil grin as she clawed at his arm. He was pushed up by the others. "My heart's already taken! I can't give it to any of you!" Tears streamed down his face as he screamed at them. "Doffy! Help me!"  
_ **

****...

Law woke up screaming. He was terrified. He shot out of the bed and started to panic. The room was dark and he couldn't see anything at first. Something touched him and he screamed again. His nightmare was still playing out before him. There were the same people from his dream surrounding him.

Making a mad dash for the door, Law threw it open and ran out into the warm night air. In his eyes, they were still following him, shouting for his heart. "Get away from me! I can't give you my heart! I gave it to someone else a long time ago!"

The man couldn't tell where he was going. He just ran as fast as he could. He could hear their footsteps clear as day behind him. He screamed again as he felt something touch his back. He was so afraid. Law could feel the tears pouring down his face as he ran for his life.

"Doffy! Help me!" He shouted the first name that came to mind. Law was starting to lose his energy as he continued to run. "Someone! Anyone! Get them away from me!"

Suddenly, Law collided with something hard. He fell to the ground on his ass. Taking a few breaths from running, Law looked up. He couldn't see their face but it wasn't any of the others that were chasing him. "Law, what's going on?" The voice sounded familiar. It also sounded worried and slightly angry. He couldn't place the name with the voice.

The footsteps were closing in. In a fit of panic, Law started to hyperventilate. "Please! Keep me safe! Don't let them take me!" He curled up on the ground at the feet of the other. "I don't have my heart. I... I gave it to someone else..." Law cried. he felt a hand touch his head. It was large and warm. The feeling was comforting from the earlier fear. "I gave it to..." He was picked up and held in strong arms. He was pressed into a warm chest. "Doffy..." With that, his vision left him and he was enveloped in dreamless sleep.

**I hope you all like the story so far. Please, tell me what you think if you want to. I hope you all have a great day. I love you. Tatty-bye!**

**PS - I have no idea what to name this story. Any suggestions?**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. When _Space Invaders_ was created, Tomohiro Nishikado left in the lag caused by more invaders on the screen in order to create greater difficulty in the games.**

**2\. The colour red doesn't really make bulls angry; they're colour-blind.**

**3\. 65% of autistic kids are left-handed, and only 10% of people, in general, are left-handed.**

**4\. Herring fish communicate by using flatulence.**


	2. Kind Gestures and More Fevered Dreams

**Kind Gestures and More Fevered Dreams**

Law screamed as he woke up. "Get off me!" He squinted and shielded his face as his eyes adjusted to the light of the day. The vision of the others surrounding him slowly started to fade as he took some deep breathes to calm down. That has to be the worse dream I've ever had in my life. He didn't remember much about it other than that the people wanted his heart. 

As his breathing evened out, Law glanced around the room he was in. It wasn't the same room that he had fallen asleep in the day before. Memories from yesterday came to him in flashes. Fear gripped him as he started to rise from the bed. Glancing out the window, Law saw that he was in the village from yesterday. 

He started to sway on his feet. "Fuck... Not now..." He fell backward on his ass after a moment. "I need my medicine. This sickness isn't getting any better without it." Rising to his feet, he almost tripped while walking out of the house. He was breathing heavily as he trudged through the abandoned village. 

He looked around as he held his right side with his arm. He was a little worried about how and why the village had been abandoned. The houses looked still intact and perfectly fine. It was as if it had been left only a few weeks to a few months before. Something made the people desert this place or they were killed. The second reason wasn't all that great to think about at a time like this. 

His body started to get heavy, so he sat on a nearby rock. His breathing was ragged, and his head was hurting something fierce. He hated being sick. The sound of trees crashing to the ground in the distance made him look up. 

Getting up, Law started to stumble toward the sound of trees falling. He was getting tired as he went toward the area. He was out of breath when he got to the sight. Doflamingo was slicing at trees and making them fall to the ground. 

"What... What're... you doing?" he asked in between breaths. He leaned on a tree. The man stopped with his task and turned to give Law his attention. 

"Law, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" Doflamingo took a step toward him and Law took a step back. Doflamingo didn't move any closer after that. "Why're you like that?" 

"I was sick when you decided to kidnap me. I was taking medicine while I was on the sub." He sat on a rock with his back leaning on a tree. "My sickness is back in full force." He coughed violently as he sat there. "I... I need my med... medicine." He started to close his eyes. 

"You don't need to sleep out here." He heard Doflamingo come closer. He didn't have the energy to protest nor get away. He felt the man lift him up and start toting him to a different destination. "You need to rest for now." It wasn't long before he was brought inside an enclosed area and laid on something soft. Law let himself be dragged back into a dreamless sleep because of the exhaustion. 

...

The next time Law woke up, he felt so hot. He was sweating profusely. _This isn't good. I need my medicine soon or I might get worse than I already am._ He heard footsteps outside the house he was in. Taking a look around, he realized that it was the house he had found the day before. Doflamingo squeezed through the door. He almost didn't fit into the house because of his large size. He almost touched the ceiling.

Fear hit Law as the man stood over him. He didn't say anything at first and held out a bottle to him. Law kept his eyes on him. "Here. This is yours." He turned his attention to the bottle and stared at it. Slowly, he accepted the bottle from him. Their hands touched for only a moment before Doflamingo backed away from him and left the hut.

Law turned the bottle over and saw the label. It was his medicine that he had been taking before he was kidnapped. The thought of Doflamingo going back to his sub worried him. _Did he mess with them? Are they okay?_

Opening the bottle, Law poured some in the cap and took it. He made a face after he swallowed it. "Gross." He felt sweat sticking his clothes to his skin. It was an uncomfortable and disgusting feeling. He remembered the waterfall. Getting to his feet, Law looked around the room for items.

He found a large shirt in the dresser. Law found pants in the same dresser, but they were way too big for him to be able to wear around. Although, he did find underwear that would fit him. With his clothes gathered, Law found some soap and other bath supplies around the house. He was using a lot of energy, but he wanted to get the sickly smell off of him. He could smell how the sickness was affecting his body.

With his supplies gathered, including a towel, Law went to find the waterfall again. It didn't take long to find it. It was not a large one, but it was big enough for about nine people to use at once. The basin was larger, and Law was grateful.

Stripping, he laid his clothes on a rock and waded into the water. It was freezing but felt good on his overheated skin. He coughed as he stood in the water. The water itself was only chest deep for him. He was happy that he didn't have to worry about drowning.

He sighed as he stood in the water. It felt amazing and he relished in the feeling of the water. He went to the shore and got the things to wash his hair. He scrubbed at the dirt in his hair. He knew that it was probably sand from sleeping on the beach and that made him feel even worse about it. Law went over to the waterfall and used it to rinse his hair.

When he was finished with washing his body, Law heard the sound of a snail going off. Getting out of the water, he went over to his pants and dug in the back pocket of them. He found the snail there and answered it. "Hello?" Franky and Usopp gave him a special piece of equipment for his small snails so they could reach over long distances. The two created the devices themselves. Law's crew thought it was amazing and very useful.

"Trafalgar. Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?" The voice was Smoker. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he thought about the questions. 

"I guess that I'm okay. I'm not hurt anywhere." He looked around to make sure he was alone. Law didn't hear the other, so he guessed that he was fine. "I have no idea where I am." He coughed violently for a moment. I need to dry off and get dressed soon. "D-Doflamingo kidnapped me and brought me to an abandoned island." He laid on a rock. He was glad for the warming sunlight shining through the leaves of the trees.

"You've been missing for almost a week. Your crew told me that you had disappeared while they were sleeping." Smoker went quiet for a second. "They called me a little bit ago and told me that Doflamingo visited them early this morning." Law felt worried.

"Was anyone hurt? Is everyone okay?" He didn't know if the man used violence to get his medicine. Thoughts of them getting hurt made his head hurt even worse.

"No. He only took a medicine." Law coughed again. "The medicine is for you, isn't it?" Law was able to hear him through his coughing.

"Y-Yes. I've been fighting a sickness for a while now." He wheezed as he turned on his side on the rock.

"Straw Hat Luffy's found out about your kidnapping." That made Law feel bad. He had grown to see Luffy as a younger brother. He liked the kid's antics and whacky sense of doing things even though he didn't show it. It wasn't always safe but he handled him. "He's been looking for you for the past three days."

Law laughed, breathlessly. His chest hurt. "That sounds like him. Tell him that I'm okay and I'll get back as soon as I can." Smoker agreed.

"Law, stay safe." Law smiled as he agreed. With that, the connection was gone. Law put the snail down and decided to wash his clothes. They smelled horrible and he hated how they smelled of infection. He wasn't wounded but he was sick with something that made him smell like that. It was a sickeningly sweet smell. It disgusted him.

Taking the soap, Law scrubbed at his shirt, jeans, and underwear. He rung them out when he was finished. Picking up the underwear he had found, he dropped the towel and slipped them on. He pulled the shirt over his head next.

His energy was depleting, and he started to sway again. He groaned as he picked up his stuff and toted it back to the hut. He hung the wet clothes up to dry and entered the place. He set the stuff he had in his arms on the table along with the snail. He was exhausted and it was only the afternoon.

Getting to the bed, Law collapsed onto it. He was so tired from using his energy. The sickness seemed to sap his energy at the smallest things he did. Law hated that about it. It made him sluggish and tired too quickly. He thought about Doflamingo's actions toward him. It was strange for the man to be that way. Something was up and Law couldn't figure it out. He let his eyes close and he drifted off to sleep.

...

_**Law was floating on the ocean. He wasn't in a boat and was just laying on top of the water. It was warm and not at all cold like the ocean water should be. He looked to the side and saw someone waving at him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes so he could see who it was. Law saw Luffy in the distance.** _

_**"Torao! What're you doing?! It looks like fun!" Law smiled at the kid. He suddenly saw the shadown of something looming over him. Looking up and behind him, his face paled at the sight of a Marine shop behind him. He stood and started to run on the water toward the Sunny.** _

_**"Law! You can't get away from me!" He glanced back to see Smoker standing at the head of the ship. He didn't understand what the man wanted from him. He thought that they were friends. He continued to run for the other ship.** _

_**Getting to the ship, Luffy helped him up and onboard. He glanced around to see that only Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Brook, and Usopp were the ones on the ship. He was confused and slightly worried. "Straw Hat-ya, where're the girls and Tony-ya?"** _

_**Fear gripped him as their faces turned from friendly and smiling to evil and twisted. Not the deadly evil, though. It was an evil as in they were sexually evil. He gulped. "Law..." Sanji stepped forward. Law felt like a cornered animal. Franky went behind him so he couldn't back up anymore. The others surrounded him on all sides. Things weren't looking good for him right now.** _

_**"So nice to you to join us, Torao-san," Brook said as they call closed in on him. After a moment of being so close to him, they all started tearing at his clothes until he was completely naked.** _

_**"NO!" Law started to fight them at some point. Zoro grabbed his arms, and Usopp grabbed his legs. He was left immobile by the two men. Fear and betrayal was evident on his face. "St-Straw Hat-y-ya, everyone... Pl-Please don't do this!" He was naked and being held down by the two. Tears ran down his face.** _

_**They all grinned at his pleas. Zoro leaned down and licked the side of his face. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the action. The others started to touch him and lick him on other parts of his body. He was terrified and continued to cry and beg as they violated his body. He felt horrible.** _

**_Luffy sat in between his legs. He saw him through the blurriness of his tears. His face paled and his eyes widened at the look on the kid's face. He had been protesting ever since this event had started. Law started to thrash in the hold on his body. "No! Please! Stop!" He felt the fingers right at his entrance. The fear rose to alarming heights in his body. "NOOOOO!"_ **

****...

Law screamed as he opened his eyes. He was still crying as he curled up in the bed. Law felt a body behind him. He tensed up before relaxing a little. The person behind him wasn't touching him nor hurting him like the others had been. He felt his body shaking as he sobbed quietly. His nightmares were getting worse and worse by the day.

The person turned over to face him. "Law, are you okay?" It was Doflamingo. Law wasn't worried about him being so close at this time. It was, actually, comforting from the dream.

Law shook his head. He wasn't okay. He was scared, sick, and tired. He just wanted the sickness to pass and go away. He felt an arm wrap around him and pull him into the chest of the man. He didn't protest and just allowed him to do it.

"Go back to sleep. You might feel better tomorrow." He closed his eyes but continued to cry. He felt horrible. He didn't want to go back to sleep. Law was afraid of going back to sleep. He was afraid of having a dream just like that one. Law turned over and pressed his head into Doflamingo's chest. The man rubbed circles into his back as he slowly let himself be taken back into unconsciousness again.

**I hope this chapter is good for you all. I don't know if I should label this chapter as slight non-con or not. Nothing really happened. Idk. I hope you all will let me know what it should be. Please, have a good day. I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Until 2016, the "Happy Birthday" song was not for public use. meaning, prior to 2016, the song was copyrighted and you had to pay a license to use it.**

**2\. When mice live in the wild, they typically only live for about six months. This is mostly due to the fact that they have so many predators. However, in a controlled environment like being kept as a pet, they can live up to two years.**

**3\. There is a punctuation mark used to signify irony or sarcasm that lookes like a backwards question mark. ⸮**

**4\. During the cremation process of a 500 pound body, the corpse was so obese that it set the crematorium on fire.**

**PS - Speaking of mice, it reminds me of Mr. Jingles on _The Green Mile_**. **If you haven't seen that movie, I highly recommend you watch it. It's one of my personal favourites. I watched it as a kid and still watch it today. It's so emotional and makes me wonder if there are people out there like John. It would be very interesting if there is.**


	3. Delusions

**Delusions**

Law opened his eyes to see the sun shining through the window. He noticed, after a moment, that he wasn't laying completely on the bed. Raising his head, Law gasped. Doflamingo was asleep right under him. He was on the man's chest.

Sitting up, Law noticed that there were arms around his hips. His face heated up but not from fever this time. Testing the grip on him, Law started to ease himself off of his chest. Suddenly, the grip tightened around him and he was pushed onto the other's chest.

"Law, what're you trying to do?" His face grew hotter as he kept his head down. One of the hands rose to his back and started to rub it. It was uncomfortable in his mind.

"Trying to get up." His stomach growled. He saw Doflamingo grin. "Let me up. I need to piss." They stayed like that for a few moments more. Doflamingo continued to rub his back. "Doflamingo, I will piss on you if you don't let me up right now," he warned.

"Fuffuffu. Fine." He raised his hands away from Law. He got off of him and left the house. He wasn't using the restroom in the same place as the other. He walked into the forest and went behind a bush. He peed, then started the walk back to the house. He was doing better now but he was still sick. Law knew that it was going away but didn't know when it would.

Getting back to the house, Law heard Doflamingo speaking to someone. He crouched below the window and listened to what was being said between them. "No, Smoker. I haven't hurt him in any way." He sighed. "I don't intend to hurt him, either."

"Then why did you kidnap him from his ship in the middle of the fucking night? His crew and the Straw Hats are worried about his safety, you know?" Smoker sounded annoyed. Law could, also, tell that he was worried. He didn't blame him.

"To be frank, they don't need to worry about me hurting him." Law heard him move closer to his hiding spot. "I just want to spend some time with my baby brother without any interruptions." Law, suddenly, came face to face with Doflamingo. "Isn't that right, Law?"

Shock and fear showed on Law's face as he stared at the other. He wasn't expecting him to know that he was there. He didn't know what to say at first. Law didn't say anything for a bit. "I-I-I g-guess," he stuttered. His voice held fear as he spoke.

"Doflamingo, if we find out that you've harmed him in any way, we will come after you." Law knew that was a promise. "You'll not be going back to Impel Down." That was a threat.

"That'll be fine. I'll keep you updated on Law's condition daily." Law was still staring at the man who was staring back at him. "Goodbye, Smoker." The snail was put away. "Are you still hungry, Law?" Law's stomach decided to growl in response. His face lit up. "Fuffuffu. I'll take that as a yes." He left Law and started to move around the house.

To say that Law was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't understand anything that was going on. He heard the man moving around again. He, shakily, got to his feet and entered the house. He found Doflamingo cutting up some fruit. He saw his medicine on the table with the snail.

Taking a seat at the table, Law took another dose of his medicine. "So, what's wrong with you?" Law was surprised that the other was trying to make civil conversation with him. It was... different.

"Nothing, really." He saw Doflamingo stiffen at the counter.

"Nothing? Nothing doesn't make you wake up in the middle of the damn night screaming. Or running through the fucking forest, trying to get away from something that others can't even fucking see." Doflamingo came over to the table and sat down with two bowls of chopped fruit. "Now, tell me. What's really wrong with you? And don't you dare lie to me."

Law knew he wasn't getting out of it. The man could force him to do anything to make him talk. He didn't want to take that chance. He sighed. "I was infected with something a patient had." Doflamingo took a bit of his fruit, waiting for him to continue. He ran a hand through his hair. "I could only figure out that normal medicine for colds is able to get rid of it."

"How were you infected?" Law looked away from the man. Red was painted across his cheeks.

"One of the side effects of the sickness is delusions. A female patient... kissed me, thinking I was her husband." He lowered his head to the table. It was cool and made him feel better.

"Hmmm. That's good." Law didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean? What's good?" He took a piece of fruit and ate it.

"Doflamingo laughed. "Fuffuffu! I'm glad that she thought you were someone else. It would've angered me if she knew it was you." Law quickly raised his head. The movement made him dizzy.

"What the fuck?" It was aimed at both the comments and the dizziness.

Doflamingo leaned closer to him. "You heard me." Law backed away when his vision cleared. "My cute, baby brother." He placed a kiss on his cheek. This worried Law.

His vision started to distort this time. He continued to eat. He hoped that the problem was just the hunger. "You're one strange man. Who loves their brother like that?" Law was mostly talking to make it seem like he wasn't having a problem.

"I do, Law. You were always my favourite, after all." Law closed his eyes as he finished his bowl. His vision hadn't cleared up. He was having a bad time.

"Shit." He stood up from the table and opened his eyes. His body gave out on him and he fell toward the floor. Law felt an arm surround his torso that kept him from falling to the ground. When he looked up, he didn't see Doflamingo anymore. He saw a monster that resembled a demon. The being had red skin, black hair, glowing yellow eyes, and black horns. It scared the shit out of him. "Get away from me!" Law shoved at the being. He fell backward and landed on his ass. He blinked and looked up.

Doflamingo was standing there, looking slightly angry and worried at the same time. "What's wrong?" He loomed over Law as he stayed on the ground. Law blinked again and saw the monster instead. Taking a deep breath, he scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the house. "Where're you going?!" The voice was no longer Doflamingo's. It was a demonic voice.

Running through the forest, Law knew where he was heading. The waterfall came into view and he, practically, jumped in. He shot out to breathe and take in what had just happened. He heard footsteps as he shivered in the air with his bottom half in the water. The monster was standing near the edge of the forest.

"D-Doflamingo... D-Don't come a-any cl-closer..." He was freezing. He didn't want him to come closer. His form scared him to death.

"Why? What's going on?" Law hated his voice. It was disturbing. Doflamingo ignored him and came closer anyway.

"Pl-Please! St-Stay over th-there!" Doflamingo stopped moving. "I-I'm having a de-delusion." Law moved away from him and further into the water. "Y-You d-don't look r-right." He felt his fever coming back. His skin was getting hot to the touch but he was freezing.

"Law, you're going to get worse if you stay in the water."

"And y-you t-terrify me r-right now!" Law continued to back away from the shore. Doflamingo sat down about a foot away from the water. Law knew he wouldn't move. He just got closer to the waterfall. He climbed into a rock and listened to the water flow. He tried to keep an eye on Doflamingo as he sat there.

Taking a deep breath, Law didn't have the energy to keep his eyes open and wound up shutting them. He decided to rest them for the time being. Law hoped the delusion would be gone by the time he opened them again. He had never been in the right mind when having them so he didn't know how long they would last. He opened them a bit later and still saw Doflamingo as the demon. It was disturbing and frightening at the same time. He closed his eyes again.

The sound of movement made him open them. He was glad to see that the other hadn't moved. He was still the demon, though. Law kept his eyes on the other this time to see if he would get closer or not. His vision started to swim again and he almost face-planted into the water. Twice. "Are you really sure that you don't need my help? You're trying to pass out in the water."

Focusing his gaze on Doflamingo, Law saw the man and not the demon he had been seeing. Deciding to stand up was a terrible decision. He fell into the water and struggled to resurface. When he was able to get to the surface, he was spitting and coughing up water. He heard the other wading through the water toward him.

He was lifted up to his feet by his shoulders. "What're you doing?" Law looked up to the man. He seemed to be worried. "What the hell's going on?"  
Law felt like his kid-self again, staring up at him. It made him scared and relieved at the same time. He didn't know why. "You were a demon." Law pushed Doflamingo away. "I didn't like it. I wanted you to stay away." Law slowly stumbled out of the water. He was freezing. "I'm going to change."

Getting back to the cabin, Law shut the front door and locked it. He didn't want the other to see him naked. He stripped the soaking clothes and dressed in a pair of underwear and a large shirt again. He didn't really care for pants at this point.

"Law, open the door." It startled him when Doflamingo suddenly spoke from the door. He got to the door and opened it. Law moved to the bed and laid down. He wasn't sleepy right now. He stared at the wall. His head hurt from the delusion from earlier. "Are you going back to sleep?" He heard him sit at the table.

"No. I'm just..." His eyes started to droop. "I'm just thinking." His medicine was kicking in. Now, he was tired again. He hated that the medicine made him sleepy. He was thinking, though.

Law was thinking about his situation. Doflamingo was being nice which was very uncharacteristic. He was trapped on an island in the middle of nowhere with him. Law didn't know what his true intentions were. His muddled brain was thinking of different scenarios.

The sound of movement made Law flinch. He was so caught up in his thoughts that it had startled him. "I'll be back. Don't try to hurt yourself or anything." Law heard him walk out of the house. His thoughts started to fade and he was falling asleep again. He was getting upset about sleeping so much.

"Can today get any worse?" As soon as he asked that, his head started to pound like someone was smashing a hammer into his head. He groaned as he rubbed his temples. The pain mixed with the exhaustion from his delusion and the medicine made him fall asleep. He hoped that he would be better by the next day.

**Hope you all like the new chapter. Tell me what you think. Have a great day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Researches have found that flossing your teeth can help your memory. Flossing prevents gum disease, which prevents stiff blood vessels, which cause memory issues.**

**2\. When George Washington died, Napoleon Bonaparte of France gave a personal eulogy and ordered a ten-day mourning period for France.**

**3. _The Hobbit_ has been published in two editions. In the first edition, Gollum willing bet on his ring in the riddle game.**

**4\. For nearly 60 years, Texas didn't have an official state flag between 1879 & 1933\. During that time, the Lone Star flag was the active, but unofficial flag.**


	4. Casual Conversation

**Casual Conversation**

Law groaned as he rolled over in the bed. He was thankful for no dreams nor nightmares but he still didn't feel all that great. His legs were sore and his back hurt like hell. He opened his eyes and saw that the sun was setting in the distance. Law sat up and looked around the hut. Doflamingo wasn't there.

Rising from the bed, he found out that his mind wasn't as foggy as it was before. Law walked around the room to see if he got dizzy or if his vision clouded. Nothing happened. That made him excited. He opened the door and walked out into the forest.

All of a sudden, the sound of a tree falling in the distance made him flinch. He looked in the direction that it had come from. He walked toward the sound of more trees falling. He got to a clearing after a bit of walking. Law found Doflmaingo slicing at trees. Again. There were about five or six down at this point.

"What're you doing?" Law ducked just in time. Doflamingo sliced at his head. He moved back and stood up straight.

"Don't do that. You could've gotten hurt," the man said as Law stood back up. He dusted himself off when he got to his feet again.

"You didn't answer me. What're you doing here?" Law waited for the man to answer his question. Doflamingo just shrugged and went back to what he had been doing before he found him. "Fine then. Don't answer me." Before he could leave the area, a string wrapped itself around him. _Fuck. What the hell is he doing?_

"Don't go." Doflamingo made another tree fall. "Are you feeling better at all?" He turned around to face him. Doflamingo sat on a rock and got Law to sit on a fallen tree.

"I guess. My mind isn't as foggy as it was before I went to sleep," Law replied. Doflamingo nodded. He pressed his back against the tree behind him.

"That's good to hear." There was silence for a moment. "You asked me why I brought you here, right?"

"Yes. I asked you that the very first day I was here." The string around him let him go and he was able to move freely again. "Why did you bring me here? What was the purpose of doing so?"

"While I was in prison, I had a lot of time to think about things. More than most people." Law understood what he meant. There wasn't much else to do in Impel Down. "Well, I realized that I don't hate you for what you've done to me." That made Law confused.

"But, I almost killed you. You even almost killed me!" He narrowed his eyes at Doflamingo. "How can you say that you don't hate me?"

"Because, it wasn't you that I hated." Doflamingo ran a hand through his hair. "I hated the choices I've made. I was angry that you hated me for what I did. It pissed me off." Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if this man wasn't even Doflamingo but another man. "I was angry about the relationship that you had with Corazon."

"What do you mean? Cora-san was like a father and best friend to me. He actually tried to help me with my sickness." Law saw the other man cringe as he talked. He didn't understand what was wrong.

"I wanted to help you, but Corazon got to you first." His expression turned slightly angry. "I was furious with him when I found out that he betrayed me. My own brother was working against me." Doflamingo gave off a cold, hollow laugh. Law didn't like it. It didn't sound like him and creeped him out. "He thought that I was a horrible person. That I killed our father because I wanted to."

"You what?!" This was Law's first time hearing this. He was shocked that a person would kill their own parent.

"Yes. I shot and killed my father when I was ten." Doflamingo sounded like it wasn't that big a deal. "I had my reasons for doing so. One was that he let our mother die. He didn't even try to help her." He sighed. "It was the Government that I hated more than anything. Just like you had." Law leaned against the tree behind him.

"You still haven't told me why you brought me here. What's your reason for doing it?" Law crossed his arms. He was ready for anything he would throw at him.

"Fuffuffu. I hoped that you would've understood." Doflamingo stood up. That made Law move away from him a little. He took a few steps closer to the younger man. Law's eyes widened as Doflamingo stood in front of him.

"I... I don't understand," was his reply. A hand reached down and grabbed the back of his shirt. He wasn't okay with that when Doflamingo lifted him up. "Put me down! I'm not a toy to play with!" 

"Law, what's your relationship with Straw Hat Luffy?" That made him stop his struggle. He looked up at him. The grin was completely gone and he looked serious. That made Law nervous.

Thinking about their relationship, Law remembered all the things that Luffy had helped him with. They were the best of friends and Law could consider him like family to him. They had their ups and downs in their relationship but were able to keep a good friendship up even when the alliance was over.

"He's my friend. I would consider him and his crew part of my family." A vein popped on Doflamingo's forehead. That scared Law even more.

"So, you see him like a brother, or something more?" Law stared at him with wide eyes. He, now, knew what he was getting at. His face was of pure shock/

"Um..." He was trying to figure that out. The vein on Doflamingo's head pulsed. It made him even more nervous.

"You're taking an awfully long time to answer, Law," he said. Doflamingo sounded slightly angry. That scared Law even more.

Taking a chance, Law created a Room. He was able to switch places with a rock and he started to run. He heard Doflamingo yell something at him. It was only to bide him some time. Running to the abandoned village, Law darted into one of the houses and hid in a wardrobe.

 _Okay. Okay. This should give me some time to think about it._ He took a few deep breaths to calm down. _I think of Straw Hat-ya as family. Hmm. I see him sort of like a brother._ Law scratched his head. _Okay, I see him as the younger brother that I never had. It's the same feelings I had with Lammy._

Crashing made him flinch. "LAW! I WILL find you! And you WILL tell me the truth!" His voice made a cold shiver run down his spine. _Fuck. Now I have to face him before he has the chance to calm down._

Opening the wardrobe, Law saw a door fly off its hinges from the house next door. "I'll come out when you've calmed down," Law replied. He saw a pot fly out of the same house. Law ducked under the window when the man came out of the house.

"Why did you run?!" He looked in all directions. Law started to sweat. "You see him as a love interest, don't you?!" Law's face turned a bright red. _So, he's jealous. Go figure. This isn't good._ Law sighed as the man went into the house across from the one he was in.

"No. I see him more like the brother I never had." A chair came flying out of the house and smashed against the wall next to the window. "Could you stop that before you hit me with something?" It went quiet for a bit. Doflamingo came out of the house and stopped just a few feet from the window.

"What do you mean? Where are you?" Law rose from under the window. He saw that the other's face did seem calm but his stance said that he was still pissed off.

"Stay over there until you have calmed down," he replied. Law went over and locked the door. "Now, as I said, I see Straw Hat-ya as a younger brother." He brought up a chair to sit by the window. "I ran because you were rushing me and I didn't have the time to think." He sighed. "I had a younger sister but that was in the past. Straw Hat-ya fills that hole."

Doflamingo didn't say anything for a while. He stood there in the middle of the road before walking up to the door. "Open the door, Law." Getting up, Law contemplated opening the door for him. He could open it and be attacked or he could open it and nothing happen.

Reaching for the handle and lock, Law's vision swam before him and he fell to the ground. He started to gasp for air. It was as if his lungs were trying to give out on him. The door was, suddenly, torn off its hinges as Doflamingo stood in the doorway.

"Law, what's going on? Are you okay?" Law shook his head to try to clear it. He didn't actually know if he was okay. Doflamingo picked him up. "You don't have a fever." He sat him in the chair again. Law's vision started to clear and his breathing evened out. "What the hell just happened?"

"I used... too much... energy." Law rubbed his temples. "It happens from time to time when I get sick and then use my powers." He looked over at Doflamingo. "Why did you want me to open the door?" Law's eyes were lidded as he gave his attention to the man. He was tired and exhausted from a minute ago.

Doflamingo leaned down and kissed him. It was on the lips this time. Law gasped at the contact and felt something wet and warm enter his mouth. His eyes widened as Doflamingo's tongue touched his. He didn't know what to do at first before it started to roam his mouth. It was odd and a little strange. After a bit, he closed his eyes and started to move his tongue with the other.

When he couldn't breathe, he pushed at Doflamingo's chest. He broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected them. His foggy mind was now even foggier. He opened his eyes to see Doflamingo grinning down at him.

"You should get some more sleep. You look exhausted." Law did just that. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him once again. He hoped that he would be better the next time he woke up.

...

_**"Torao!" Law heard Luffy yell out for him. "He, Torao! What're you doing?" Law opened his eyes to see Luffy staring at him. The kid was looking at him with wide eyes as if he was expecting him to do something.** _

_**"I'm taking a nap. Why? Do you need something?" Luffy shook his head.** _

_**"Nah. I just wanted to know if you were okay. Chopper said that you weren't feeling good." Luffy sat down on the bed with him. "You have been feeling bad for three days. What's wrong?" Law sighed. He decided he was going to tell him.** _

_**"Well, today is a day that..." Law tried to think of something to say. "Today is my sister's birthday." He looked out the window of the room. He dreaded this day but also rejoiced it every year.** _

_**"Cool! I never knew that you have a sister! How old is she today?!" Luffy looked so excited to know that. Law's face turned sad. "Is something wrong? You look sad."** _

_**"She would've been twenty-five today."** _

_**"What do you mean, would've?" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He didn't want to say it but knew Luffy wouldn't understand otherwise.** _

_**"She's... dead. She died when she was eight." A tear escaped his right eye.** _

**_Luffy visibly deflated. "Sorry." Law smiled even though it was hurting him. He didn't want to upset the kid._ **

**_"Don't worry about it. It's in the past." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about." Law laid back down. "I'm tired."_ **

**_"Can I sleep with you?" Law looked over at the kid. He seemed to be thinking about something._ **

**_"Sure. I don't mind." He lifted the blanket and Luffy climbed in with him. Law turned over and closed his eyes. He felt Luffy cuddle him like a teddy bear._ **

**_"Torao?"_ **

**_"Yes?" He felt the other shift for a second._ **

**_"Thank you." That confused Law. He didn't understand what he was thanking him for._ **

**_"What're you thanking me for?"_ **

**_"For everything. Especially when Ace died." He heard him sigh. "It was really hard after that. Rayleigh told me that you didn't want to leave me but it was for my own good."_ **

**_"You needed to train and I would've been in the way." His consciousness started to leave him. "You're fine and that's all that matters." Luffy thanked him again before he fell asleep._ **

****...

Law opened his eyes. He missed him. The little bundle of energy was always nice to have around. Law sat up and saw that it was still dark outside. He rose from the bed and heard something outside. It sounded like voices.

Quietly making his way to the window, Law saw Doflamingo sitting in the moonlight. He was talking to someone over the snail. "You don't know anything!" It was Luffy's voice. He sounded so pissed off about something. "You haven't seen him the way I have! You say you care, but you're the reason for his suffering!"

"Shut your mouth. You have no right to talk to me like that." Doflamigo's voice was calm and void of any anger. "I know what I've done. Leave me alone about it. I've made... mistakes."

"Mistakes! MISTAKES?! You tried to kill him more than once in one day! Just bring him back! You have no rights to steal him away! Give him back!" Law was surprised that Luffy knew so much about him. It was heartwarming to hear him so desperate to get him back.

"I'll return him to his crew after I spend some more time with him." He shifted on the tree he was sitting on. "Don't worry. He won't be harmed. If I wanted to do that, I would've done that when I kidnapped him."

"If he isn't brought back in a week, I'll take you down again and this time I WILL kill you!" Law's heart skipped a beat. Something about Luffy killing Doflamingo made him upset.

"I'll see about that. Goodbye, Straw Hat." The snail was hung up and Law went back to the bed. He laid back down and curled up just in time for the man to come inside. He moved around before Law felt him get on the bed with him. Arms encircled him as he laid there. A kiss was placed on his head as he started to drift off back to sleep.

**I hope you all like the new chapter. Please, let me know what you think of it. Have a glorious day and I love you. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Ben & Jerry's has an online flavor graveyard for their 10 discontinued ice cream flavors. Each one has a photo, life span, and epitaph.**

**2\. Scientists discovered sharks that are living in an active underwater volcano. Divers cannot investigate because they would get burns from the acidity and heat.**

**3\. There are times when Pluto is closer to the sun than Neptune - one of these timelines was from 1979 to 1999.**

**4\. There is a town in Nebraska called Monowi with a population of one. The only resident is a woman who is the Mayor, Bartender, and Librarian.**


	5. I Love You Like This

**I Love You Like This**

The light of the bright, morning sun awoke Law from his peaceful, much-needed slumber. He felt warmth underneath him as he sat up. It was solid but at the same time, soft. He stretched his arms up and yawned as he tried to open his eyes. He felt much better than he had since he got sick.

"Now, this is a great view to wake up to." Law's eyes shot open wide when he heard that low, masculine voice. He dared to glance down at the man who spoke to him. Doflamingo was wide awake and grinning right up at him as he straddled his waist. His face heated up at noticing their position. Hands rose to be placed, loosely, on his hips.

"Remove your hands, Doflamingo," Law warned. He had faced away from him in hopes that he didn't see the blush that stained his cheeks.

Thumbs began to rub up and down at the inside of his thighs. _Oh, fuck! I forgot about that! Shit!_ What Law had forgotten about was that he wasn't wearing any pants. It was just an over-sized shirt and a pair of underwear. "Why would I do that? I'm seeing something wonderful." Law tried to move away, but the hands held him in place. "Law, do what you did yesterday again."

Turning his head back to the man, Law gave him a confused look. "Do what? What did I do yesterday?" Thinking back, most of the day before was fuzzy and he didn't remember much of it. _Did something happen between us? What the hell's he talking about?_

"Hm. This is quite troublesome." The hands continued to rub at his thighs. The grin never left his face and it aggravated Law. "My cute Law." Law felt his face heat up again at the comment. He glared down at him.

"I'm not cute, you bastard," Law growled down at him. He got embarrassed every time someone said that to him. Even, at times, Nami and Robin would call him cute.

"Fuffuffu. That blush across your face makes me think otherwise, Law." That made him turn his face away from him again. _Fuck him. He's just trying to get under my skin. Manipulative bastard._

After a minute or so, Law felt something hard pressing into the back of his left thigh. He froze when he felt it. "Doflamingo?" 

"Hm?" The man continued to rub his thumbs along the inside of his thighs. He didn't seem like he was paying attention to Law at all.

"What the hell's poking me in the leg and don't you fucking dare lie to me?" Law felt the man raise a leg and the object pressed harder into his leg. He was looking down at him. Law was glad that he didn't have to use his own hands to keep him up. Doflamingo was helping him in that regard.

"Take a wild guess," the man said as he licked his lip. Remembering where he was on the man, Law's eyes widened and his blush darkened to a dark crimson.

"Oh my God! What the hell?!" He knew what that was now. Law couldn't believe it. _What's going through this man's mind?! Where are his thoughts right now?!_

"Law, remember what I told you yesterday? Why did I bring you here?" The thumbs and hands moved up his thighs a little. They were dangerously close to his groin.

"T-To spend time with me?" He hoped that he was right. His main thoughts at the time were on how to get out of this situation.

"Yes. Very good. Do you remember the moment before you fell asleep yesterday?"

"M-My memories of y-yesterday are sort of fu-fuzzy, so no. I... I don't remember." Law placed his hands on the ones around him. He was going to try to push or pull them off. Doflamingo chuckled at his actions.

"Let me remind you, then." All of a sudden, Law was in Doflamingo's lap as both sat there. He was face to face with the man's broad, muscular chest. Both of his legs were on either side of the man's legs. Doflamingo grabbed his chin and lifted his head up.

The man said nothing as he placed his lips on Law's in a soft kiss. Law's eyes widened at the sudden kiss. The thoughts of using his powers were gone out of the window as his mind stopped in its tracks. A tongue licked across his bottom lip. He gasped at the feeling and it plunged into his mouth. Slowly, his eyes started to close as he felt the tongue lick every corner and crevasse of his mouth. It felt strange but good at the same time.

When the appendage touched his tongue, he didn't know what to do at first. To be honest, Law had kissed a few people in his life, but never had any of them kiss him like this. The tongue rubbed him as if it was trying to get him to do something. After a minute, Law moved his tongue along with the other one in his mouth. It wrapped around his, rubbed it, and pulled it around. The actions made a noise sound in the back of his throat. He couldn't quite tell what it had been.

When his lungs demanded air, Law pushed at Doflamingo's chest. As they parted, his breathing was heavy, and his lungs burned from the activity. Opening his eyes, he saw the man staring at him with a smirk. "Such a sexy image, Law," he said in a low, sensual tone.

Knowing his face was probably a dark red, Law tried to move away again. The hands from before kept him in one place like they were trapping him in. A hardness pressed into his crotch. Looking down between them, Law wanted to die right then and there. He was so embarrassed about his body and at himself.

Not only was there a large bulge in the capris of Doflamingo, but there was also a large bulge pushing out the baggy shirt he was wearing. The hands moved from his hips to his ass and pressed their erections together. Law moaned loudly at the action. "St-Stop... th-that," was the only thing that came to mind right at that moment.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it," Doflamingo answered him. He rubbed them together again and gained a moan out of Law again. "If your moans are anything to go by." Another thrust made Law have to bite his lip to keep in the moan that threatened to escape him.

"F-Fuck you, you ass," Law breathed out. He, immediately, regretted saying it afterward.

"Was that an invitation, my dear Law?" He thrust them together again. It made Law have to grab onto the man's arms to keep himself upright. He glared up at him.

"No. It fucking wasn't." Another thrust made him draw blood from his lip. He wouldn't get out of this without a fight. He wasn't submissive enough to do that. But this wasn't looking good for him, though. "St-Stop... D-Doflamingo." The large hands started to massage his ass.

"No." A kiss was placed on his neck. A lick followed the kiss. It made him shudder at the feeling. "You don't understand what I have been going through all this time, Law." Law felt the man's hands continue what they were doing. "Teasing me this whole time." Doflamingo would press their erections together every few massages to his ass. "Wearing nothing but a shirt with underwear on underneath." A moan threatened to escape Law. "And swaying your hips every time you walk." 

Trying to keep his thoughts together from the talking and actions, Law pushed at the man. "L-Let me... Let me g-go," he said as he tried to keep his voice down. He was fighting the feeling to moan at the ministrations that were happening to his body.

"Why?" was whispered into his ear. The warm breath ghosted over his ear and made him shiver. He had always been sensitive on his ears. He hated for people to touch or whisper into them. He felt the man place his lips on the shell of his ear. "Your body seems to be more honest than your words are now."

"Y-You... You're... a... a b-bastard." Doflamingo's tongue licked the shell of his ear. He shuddered and accidentally let out a small moan. He placed his hands on his arms again and dug his fingers into Doflamingo's arms at the feeling of his ear being messed with.

"This is interesting," he heard him say. His tongue continued its assault on his ear. It licked the shell before plunging into it. After that, it moved down to his earrings. Then, teeth closed around the golden earrings before tugging on them. He dug his fingers further into the arms. He was biting his lip hard enough that it was bleeding a little like earlier.

Doflamingo pulled back from his ear to stare at him. Law opened one eye to glare at him. Both of his eyes shot open when he felt one hand move from rubbing him through his underwear to his skin. "Don't... haah... Don't you... fucking... ahh... fucking dare... haah..." he warned. The grin just infuriated him further with him.

"Your skin's so soft. Just like a woman's," Doflamingo said. Law's glare intensified. _Did he just compare me to a fucking woman?!_

"I'm... I'm not a woman... f-fucker." Doflamingo just laughed at his anger. He was brought back into another kiss. He knew the man was only trying to get under his skin. Law dug his fingers into his arms again as the tongue invaded his mouth again.

He felt both hands move from the fabric of the underwear to the skin of his cheeks. Law was starting to get scared by the way Doflamingo was going about this. It was as if he had never gone against him and that he loved him like they had been together for years.

When he felt light-headed, Law pushed at his chest. He didn't move away at first. His eyes began to shut as his body began to relax and slump toward his body. Doflamingo, immediately, parted from him. Law gasped for air as his hands still moved on his ass.

"Sorry." Law took in big gulps of air.

"Y-You... haah... trying... trying to... haah... k-kill me?" Law asked as he glared at him. He had almost passed out from lack of oxygen. The grin was gone but a smirk was in its place on his face.

"No. Didn't realize how much smaller your lungs are than mine," Doflamingo replied, grinning. Law glared even harder up at him. _Did he just talk down to me?! Is he calling me a child?!_

Before he could retort, a finger brushed across his hole. It made his eyes shoot open wide and he froze in place. He was, now, aware of how far Doflamingo was thinking of and willing to take this. "D-Doflamingo?" Law didn't think he was ready for this.

"Yes?" It happened again. Law kept still for a while.

"How... How far are you willing to take this?" He needed a straight answer form him.

There was no response as he was kissed again. Law tried to pull back but was unable to. Doflamingo brought him closer to his body. That was enough of an answer for him. _Oh, God! He wants to go all the way!_ Pulling back, a string of saliva connected their lips together. Law's eyes were lidded as he stared into the glasses of the man towering over him.

One hand was removed from his body as their erections touched. Law moaned at the feeling. It was pleasant, but he knew the truth as to what was about to happen to him. The hand returned but was wet with something.

He tensed up as the slightly slimy finger brushed his hole. Doflamingo leaned his head down to be next to Law's ear again. "Relax. I don't want to hurt you." Trying to do what he was told, Law took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Slowly, the finger started to enter him. He gasped but tried to do what he was told. Law pressed his face into the chest before him. It hurt a little but was overall okay. It wasn't comfortable at all, but it didn't hurt all that much. Law let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Doflamingo stopped all movement.

"Law, are you okay?" _I... I don't know. It doesn't hurt like I thought it would._ "Law, answer me."

"I... I'm f-fine..." The finger moved and he gripped Doflamingo's arms tightly.

"Good." Law felt the finger move in and out of him at a slow but steady pace. It was weird and slightly uncomfortable. He bit his lip again at the feeling of if going in and out.

Suddenly, Law shot off of Doflamingo's chest with a loud moan. _What... What the hell was that?! That felt amazing!_ "Wh-What was... th-that?" the haze in his mind wouldn't let him process what Doflamingo had touched inside him. All he knew was that it had felt fantastic and he wanted to feel it again. 

He looked up and saw Doflamingo ginning down at him. "That, my dear Law, was your prostate." Doflamingo placed his head next to Law's. He kissed the side of his head. "I'll make you feel great." Law screamed in pleasure when the finger was withdrawn and then plunged back into him and hit that spot dead on.

It kept going on for a bit before a second finger was added. Law felt a little pain and tensed up. Doflamingo kissed the side of his head again and didn't move until Law relaxed a little. Then, he started to finger him again along with stretching him so he could prepare him for what was to come.

Law kept moaning and gasping every time he hit or brushed his prostate. _This is amazing! More! I want more!_ "M-More..." Law moaned. "F-Fast... mmnn... Faster... ahh..." He got his wish. Doflamingo got faster and rougher with his fingers. It made Law see stars.

It seemed that as soon as he got what he wanted, it stopped. He had been so close to cumming that he got frustrated with him. He opened his eyes to look up and glare at Doflamingo. "Don't look at me like that." He moved the smaller man up a little so that he could feel the bulge on his ass cheeks. "I'll give you something better." The fingers were removed and the hands were used to pull out his own erection.

Law felt the large organ touch the skin of his cheeks. His eyes widened considerably. _Is he even remotely human?! I can't even see it and I'm worried! It's easily larger than mine!_ "D-Doflamingo... I... I don't... I don't think it'll fit," he voiced his concern. A chuckle was his response before the other spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll do it slowly so that it won't hurt you." Law was lifted so that Doflamingo could remove his underwear. With them gone, he was guided to the tip of the other's dick. Law tried to keep his breathing under control as the head started to enter him.

Pain. It ripped up his back as the head entered. He pushed at Doflamingo's chest. "St-Stop! It... It hurts! Take it out!" Law hated the pain he felt. I don't even think the head's all the way in yet! It hurts too much! I want it out! Tears streamed down his face.

With one hand on his hips, the other hand was placed on his cock and started to jerk him off. The pain from being entered and the pleasure from his dick being messed with made Law confused. He didn't know which to focus on. The front or the back.

What felt like an eternity later, Doflamingo stopped all movement and Law was breathing shakily. His mind was clouded with pain and pleasure. He didn't even know if the man was all the way in him or not. His body jerked every so often as they just sat there. He knew what Doflamingo was doing. He was letting Law get used to the feeling of him inside him.

The hand on his dick was removed and placed on his hips with the other. "Law, I'm going to move." That was all the warning he got before he was brought up and then pulled back down onto the enormous object that was Doflamingo's dick.

He wanted to scream out in pain every time he was brought back down. That was, until it brushed his prostate. "D-Do that... that again." Doflamingo obliged and angled himself to hit his prostate with every thrust back inside. It made Law see stars and the pain slowly ebbed away and was replaced by the increasing pleasure.

As they continued, Doflamingo got rougher and faster with it. Law didn't mind it and he was enjoying himself as well. The pleasure was overtaking his senses as they continued. After a bit, Law was laid down on the bed and Doflamingo started to pound into him. It felt amazing.

"Ahhhh! F-Fast... ngh... Faster..." Law gripped the sheets under him as the pleasure increased to almost making him pass out. The coil that had been winding up since the pleasure had been back was getting ready to burst. "D-Doffy..." He didn't know why he said the nickname. It just felt right to say at the time.

Doflamingo was grunting and groaning with Law's moans and gasps. His dick was twitching against his stomach. Law reached down between his legs and started to pump it in time with the thrusts back in. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling.

His head was removed a second later and replaced with the man's much larger hand. It felt like he was going to die from so much stimulation. "Law..." He looked up at him through lidded eyes that were filled with lust and tears. "Cum for me."

The demand and the thumb that swiped across his slit was what did it for him. He came with a loud moan that had 'Doffy' mixed in with it. The hand kept pumping him through his orgasm and made him jolt with every upward motion. His cum squirted out onto the shirt as he was milked for all he was worth.

A few minutes later, Doflamingo grunted his name, and his walls were coated with the hot, sticky, white substance. His breathing was getting back to normal when Doflamingo laid down on top of him. Law was about to complain when he was slowly moved to lay on the man's chest.

His eyes were lidded and his body felt as if he was floating on a cloud. All Law wanted to do was sleep. Their activity took all the energy he had out of him. He moved a little and moaned quietly. _Sh-Shit._ "D-Doflamingo..."

"Yes?" His voice sounded strange because he was exhausted. Doflamigno shifted a little and Law had to bite his abused bottom lip to keep from moaning. He wanted to punch the man from moving while he was still in him.

"Pull your dick out of me," he said, bluntly. All Law wanted to do was sleep now. He didn't want to get hard again. He didn't want a round two. Doflamingo thrust up and Law wasn't ready. He moaned loudly at the action. "Y-You... You b-bastard," he almost shouted at him.

"Why would I get out?" He did the action again. "You think I'm done with just one round?" Law's eyes widened. _No! Fuck that! I need to rest!_

"Fuck you! I'm exhausted! I need time to regain my energy!" He huffed. "You can either let me sleep, or get the fuck out of here and go masturbate somewhere else." He got a chuckle from the older man. _Is he laughing at me? Fucking prick._

"Fine. We can do it again when you get up." Law tried to hold in the moan when Doflamingo pulled out but let it out just a tiny bit. The mushroom head caught on his rim and almost made him screw up on what he was doing. When it was out, Law let out a shaky breath. He had to calm down before he started to fall asleep. The shirt was left on him but that wasn't a big deal. "Have a good nap, Law. Maybe we can have a civil conversation with Straw Hat Luffy after another round or two." That was the last thing he heard before sleep took him away.

**Hope you all like it. Have a wonderful, glorious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1. _I Will Always Love You_ was originally written and recorded in 1973 by Dolly Parton. It was written as a farewell to her mentor of seven years.**

**2\. "Opposites attract" is a common myth. People are actually attracted to people who look like family members, or those with a similar personality type.**

**3\. Llamas can be used as guards against coyote attacks on sheep herds. Studies have proven that just one guard llama is an effective protector and can even kill the attacking coyotes.**

**4\. The unique smell of rain actually comes from plant oils, bacteria, and ozone.**


End file.
